Sweet Reunion
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: The world has just faced a small viral epidemic that had everyone scared that it was going to spread, but for Sheamus none of that mattered to him. All he wanted back was his husband, who he hadn't heard from in a week since he last saw him on RAW. All he had left of him was his trademark pink wristband...AU, Cena/Sheamus galore!


**Title: **Sweet Reunion

**Part: **1 out of 1

**Warnings: **AU,some angst at the beginning, but very fluffy times ahead! Lots of kissing and fluff and even more fluff if it's possible! Oh, and John and Sheamus are married in this one! :D

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13; T

**Summary: **The world has just faced a small viral epidemic that had everyone scared that it was going to spread, but for Sheamus none of that mattered to him. All he wanted back was his husband, who he hadn't heard from in a week since he last saw him on RAW. The only thing he has of his lover is the trademark pink wristband that he always wore, and was wishing he could at least get some kind of notice that John was alright…

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Sweet one shot that formed when my ice cream buddy requested it last night! I swear it was meant to be drabble, but it turned out to be a one shot fic! ;3 So I hope all of you enjoy it, and yes, I AM going to update my wrestling stories soon! Enjoy the fluff that is Cenamus!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

It had been a week. An entire seven days of without seeing his Boston lover, John Cena. And yet, here he was, getting ready to wrestle against Wade Barrett once again cause the show had to go on, whether he liked it or not. Sheamus was surprised that Vince would want to keep the show on the road after the world has experienced some sort of mini epidemic during the last week, but he supposed it was a wise choice to keep people's mind off the outbreak and give them more entertainment so they wouldn't worry about it spreading like the Plague did so long ago.

The government did after all, found the root of the problem and solved it already, giving the people who were unfortunate enough to get caught up in the epidemic free treatment. But right now he didn't care about any of that. No, his mind was stuck on one person he lost all communications with for an entire week: his husband John. He already tried his cell phone over million times, called his parent's house, and even went as far as to call each of his brothers, but to no avail. He hadn't heard from any of his in-laws and it worried him sick that something might have happened to his lover and his family. Stephen literally felt like his insides were being eaten alive with worry and guilt that he let his Cena go that easily to check up on his family after he got an emergency call from them, saying something was wrong with an old family friend.

The pale-skinned Irishman rubbed at his eyes and bit back a yawn as he stood up and stretched out the kinks out of his muscles, warming up a bit before putting on his wrestling gear. After he had his usual outfit on, he adjusted the last wristband on his left arm and paused when he looked down at the last piece of gear he had to put on: The wristband John gave him before he left last week. Sheamus sighed a bit as he gingerly fingered the white words sewn into the fabric, memories of the last time he saw John hitting him full force as he sat down on the bench for a minute and scrubbed a hand over his face.

He clutched at the last piece his lover gave him as little memento of himself to keep strong and keep going on with life, as he clearly remembered the words John said about the wristband, "It's a piece of me that will always be with you. Never give up, Steph. Cause remember you are a Cena now! Giving up is not in our dictionary."

And Sheamus kept those words near and dear to his heart; it was after all the only phrase that helped him sleep at night and gave him the strength to keep on going for his lover each day and to try to keep the ratings of both RAW and Smackdown up, since both John and Randy were away for different reasons for the past week. Vince was working him to the ground which for once he didn't mind. It took his mind off of drowning in worried thoughts about the love of his life, and kept him focused on getting the show on the road.

Taking in a deep breath, the first born Irish champion let go of the death grip he had on the pink wristband he held in his hand and slipped it onto his left wrist, pushing it up so it would rest in the middle of his arm, gazing at it for a moment while he let himself talk mentally to the wristband as if it would send all the thoughts he had about his lover straight to the man and hoped he heard every word he wanted to say to him during the past week. _'Here is to another night of being without you, John. I'm going to get back out in tha ring and do what I do best. Where ever you are, I hope you are safe and sound. Hope to see you soon, my Fruity Pebble. I love you John. Tonight's match is just for you.'_

The World Champion pushed himself off the bench, stretching out once more once he was on his feet and strolled out of the near empty locker room and towards the hallway that lead to the ramp to the ring, awaiting for his theme music to pop so he could make his grand entrance like he usually did and show that the Celtic Warrior was there to stay and take down any and all opponents that stood in his way of victory.

Within a few minutes he was out on the ramp and saw the thousands of fans cheering him on, the persona of Sheamus completely taking over his mind as he took prideful steps towards the ring, looking at the crowd briefly before ducking over the top rope and stepping into the four cornered ring, beating proudly at his chest as he made the crowd roar at him with their cheers, and did practically the same thing on each side of the ring before taking off his title belt and handing it over to the officials down at ringside before eying the entrance of where Wade Barrett was now making his way into the ring, taking a deep breath before getting himself ready for a good fight against the British wrestler.

Their fight didn't last long due to Big Show and Tensai coming down to try and take him down, making him win once more by disqualification as he cleared the ring of all his opponents, the whole time making sure his pink wristband was still intact on his arm, which surprisingly stayed right where he put it before he got into the ring.

After the referee held up his arm as a sign of his victory tonight while handing him the title belt, Stephen couldn't help but wonder if his lover was watching now somewhere and was cheering for him wherever he was right now. The Irishman wearily made his way out of the ring, trudging up the ramp and went directly backstage, not feeling up to showing he was the World Champion tonight to everyone.

For once he felt weary carrying the prestigious title around with him, closing his eyes as he sighed; he knew such bad thoughts only branched out from him missing John so much. Stephen tried his best to keep a happy and carefree persona around his friends in the past few days, but tonight he just was tired of faking happiness. He only nodded his head at the congrats he got from the other Superstars in the locker room, going over to his own personal locker to refresh himself a bit before changing back into his street clothes.

As soon as he got his sweaty hair dry and back to its usual spikes, Stephen got his bag full of wrestling gear and slung his title belt over his shoulder, and immediately went back to the hotel room he was staying in for the next few days. He was happy he booked at the nearest hotel near the arena, so he took him less than fifteen minutes to reach his destination.

The Irishman blinked as soon as he got to his hotel room, opening the door and saw that the lights he turned on before he left for the arena weren't on as soon as stepped through the door, and let out a grunt as he dropped the bag containing his wrestling bag on the floor near the door as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He blinked his eyes a bit from the little light that came from his balcony, deciding to try to make his way towards the curtain covered glass doors so he could get more light from the light outside.

He didn't make it past the couch though, for someone tackled him straight onto the comfy couch, his back hitting the cushions forcefully as he was pinned down, the heavy weight above causing him his mind wonder wildly on who the hell would sneak into his room and attack him like this at night no less, but as soon as he opened his mouth to protest to whoever was on top of him, a slick, wet muscle forcefully slide its way into his mouth and wrapped around his tongue and suckled on it drawing a moan from Stephen.

His heart was pounding so loud and fast that he feared it would burst out of his chest as warm, calloused hands splayed across his chest and roamed all over his torso, another moan devoured by the hot mouth that easily dominated his own mouth. Feeling his lungs burn for air, he bit his lip as soon as the kiss ended, eyes blinking as the intruder stopped touching him for a second and reached over to the coffee table next to them to light a match to light a candle Sheamus knew he didn't have in the room before he left, the candlelight finally revealed his attacker's identity to him, making him gasp in shock and surprise as he just lay on the couch awestruck at the sight before him.

"J-John? But ah thought ya were in West Newbury with yer family! Is everythin' alright? And how did ya find me?" He was stopped by another kiss being planted on his lips, an amused chuckle coming from the man on top of him as John gazed down at him for a moment, who was wearing his trademark black breast cancer awareness shirt, blue jeans, and his usual pink hat and wristbands. The Cenation leader took note of how tired his husband looked and decided to have pity on him, pecking him one more time on the lips before getting up and easily lifting his Irish Hooligan off the couch, smirking at the surprised yelp he got from him as he strolled into the bedroom with Stephen in tow where he flipped on the light with his elbow and placed his husband on the bed, loving how adorable his ginger looked when he was confused and awestruck by him.

John took off their shoes before pushing Stephen onto the bed and instantly curling around him, arms tightening around his Irish Hooligan as he savored having the love of his life back in his arms again after dealing a whole week of hell without him by his side. Of course he watched Smackdown and tonight's RAW to cheer for his lover, but it wasn't the same not having the real deal close to his heart like he was now. He let himself bask in the moment of finally having his lover back in his arms where he rightfully belonged, pressing his lips against Stephen's temple as he spoke softly to answer the questions that were surely eating his husband's mind right now.

"As soon as I landed in Boston a week back, I didn't have any signal on my cell phone at all, and shrugged it off as not being in a good place to pick up any kind of signals. But as soon as I got home my parents and my brothers with their family were all there, saying that most of Massachusetts was experiencing complications with phones being cut off from the world and such for a while." John paused a moment to entwine their fingers to rest on top of Stephen's stomach, pulling the Irishman closer to him as he let himself enjoy the heat coming from the pale muscled body against him before continuing his story.

"Of course this automatically made me regret not taking you with me for the ride; I knew you'd be worried about me when I couldn't answer my phone, and I know I promised to call you as soon as I landed safely and was back at home. I was so close to just turning around and flying back to you, but I did promise my parents that I would help out with getting the family friend back in shape and all. But trust me Stephen; there wasn't a moment that passed by last week in where I didn't think about you. My brothers actually had to drug me up a few nights back just to make me get some sleep that I couldn't get without you by my side." John chuckled dryly at the memory of his brothers jumping on him to force him to take some sleeping medicine to stop him from pacing around the room for the third night in a row.

Sheamus merely shook his head in amusement at his lover's story, letting a smile tug on the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes for a moment to make himself believe that this was real and he wasn't making this all up in his sleep-deprived brain. He twisted his around so he could gaze at John, quelling any doubt in his mind if the Cenation Leader was real or not be kissing him soundly on the lips, smiling into the kiss when he felt him press eagerly back as a hand traveled up his side and into his spiky red hair and grabbed a handful of the soft locks to gently tug at them.

The Irishman made a noise of approval at the warm hand pulling at his hair, slowly breaking the kiss as his smile grew even wider at the disappointed groan coming from John at the action, nipping at his nose before finding his voice again to ask a few things that were still on his mind: "How did ya get into the room, John? Don't get me wrong, ah am completely happy that ya are back with me an' all, cause ah really have missed ya like hell this past week. Just isn't tha same without ya sleeping soundly next to me at night. And ah wore tha wristband ya left me with before ya left."

John let his eyes roam from his lover's pale green eyes down his shoulder and let it settle on the pink wristband that was wrapped snugly around Sheamus' arm, fingering it for a moment before looking back up at Stephen's face and kissed him till he was out of breath. Once he felt his lungs screaming at him for air, he pulled back and nuzzled his face against his cheek, loving the feel of the whiskers against his skin as he reached into his pocket to produce the one present he had gotten Stephen as a small anniversary gift for being married for nearly a year now. He of course had bigger plans for the both of them for their one year anniversary, but felt the need to start showering his lover with small gifts for now up until the actual anniversary date.

"Stephen, my Great White Kitten, my Irish Hooligan, I have gotten you a small gift while we were apart for what seemed forever in my mind. I do hope you like it." The Cenation Leader dangled the gift in front of his husband's face and grinned at the looks he was getting from Sheamus.

"John…Ya didn't have ta do this…But ah love it. Now we have matchin' necklaces as well." Sheamus couldn't take his eyes off the brand new looking dog tags that were hanging in his face, seeing one metal plate with the basic information about himself while the other metal tag had his and John's full names on one side of it while the other side said the words, _'Best friends, lovers, and above all soul mates'_ on it. He looked at them in awe for a moment before letting Cena put it around his neck, smiling like crazy as he tucked the tags into his shirt and gave John a deep loving kiss to express his love and gratitude he felt for his Boston lover.

The Cenation leader grinned into the kiss and gave a sigh of happiness while pushing Stephen as close as possible to him, breaking the kiss for a moment to answer his lover's answers from earlier while letting a dark smirk play on his face.

"Sheamus love. Ever heard of stalking? Well, phone call stalking really. I had to use pay phones to call in Ryder to make him track your movements for today while I was on my way here after I landed. Of course I watched you on the television when it was your time to shine. And let me tell you, I prefer for you to show off your freckles than to hide them, love. And I mean _all_ of them. From head to toe. I love you Stephen. Love you more than you ever know, my Irish Hooligan." A chuckle came out of the Boston man at the surprised expression he had on his face before burying his nose into the crook his neck, breathing in the exotic scent the Irishman seemed to have all the time, no matter what he did.

Stephen rolled his eyes as soon as his lover explained himself, only putting on a surprised look when he told him about using Ryder and watching him on TV. His heart swelled with pride and love for his husband after he finished talking, chuckling dryly at the mention of his freckles. "Still obsessed with me freckles ah see, John. And ah'm glad tha Ryder helped ya out an' all. Yer easily the best surprise ah've gotten all week long. Ah love ya too, by tha way. No one else will ever be able ta have my heart tha way ya do, my Fruity Pebble." And with that said, he pulled his husband into a long passionate kiss, grinning when his lover rolled on top of him and let himself get lost in desire and love for John as they began their first of many love making sessions of the night, both men keeping on their dog tags and wristbands as a reminder that no matter how long they were apart from each other, they would always have a piece of each other in their hearts forever.

~End~

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

AN: And that is it! ;3 Well, technically the ending alternative was going to be smut, but I decided to let it hang right there and let people decide if they want me to write an alternative smut ending or not. ;D This was a request for one of my favorite people to RP with in the RPG I'm in on Tumblr! Kelly-baby, I do hope you like this! And please review and tell me how much you guys liked/loved it! Oh, and if you want the smut ending, then just write a review for it or message me!


End file.
